


Plants in Heat

by UriPara



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Biology, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, LEWD, M/M, Masterbation, One Shot, Plant Aliens, Pollen, Roots - Freeform, Sexually repressed plants, Spice, Touching, Xenophilia, korvo/terry - Freeform, second hand embarrassment from bodies acting up, tervo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: Terry goes into heat, so now Korvo has to deal with that and the parent teacher conference.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 135





	Plants in Heat

Terry uncomfortably whined at the dinner table as he tried to sit comfortably. Today was Korean street food Wednesday, aka the day they got local pick up from the restaurant down the block, aka Terry knew it wasn’t catchy but he liked their choices of noodles. Terry blew over his bowl of soup but winced and rocked back and forth in his seat before taking a sip. 

Yumyulack squinted from across the table. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he chewed on the meat from his bibimbap. 

“I don’t know, it feels like my insides are burning,” he doubled over, “Ugh.” He managed a few bites of his food. 

Korvo joined the table with a book, “I can’t put this down! It’s fascinating. Did you know some plant life on this planet can reproduce through exposure to fire?” He then showed them a picture of a redwood tree. 

Jesse placed her dumpling down, “Korvo you won’t let us use our phones at the table so no books!” 

Korvo’s shoulders fell, “Fine, very well.” He put the highschool ecology book on the ground, “Thank you for picking it up Terry.” 

His partner groaned and tried to sip his soup again, “Yeah no prob.” 

Jesse looked at her father figure with concern, “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Just fine,” he felt a sharp acute pain in his stomach that made him sit upright. He changed the subject, “Korvo what else were you saying about fire?”

Korvo’s face was stuffed with food and he turned to hear the question, “Hmm?”

Yumyulack spoke again instead, “There's this weird tree at school that kinda looks like a redwood,” he chewed, “It makes these bright yellow flowers and this dandruff stuff,” he picked up more food, “Bees dig it.” 

Korvo swallowed and took another stab at his salad, “Yes it is springtime on this planet again, the flowers and insects are going to be rampant.” 

The little blue alien became excited, “Can I help the trees by-”

Korvo sternly cut him off, “No, you may not set the school’s trees on fire. It’s bad enough that Terry and I have to go to that student-teacher-conference thing this Friday. I don't want them bringing up another arson charge that I’ll have to wipe from their memories.” 

The replicant sat back and crossed his arms as Jesse added, “And those birds that sound like helicopters love em too!” 

Terry was still upright and unable to move, “Oh?” he strained, “Hummingbirds?”

“Yeah!” 

Korvo chewed, “We could plant some if you want?” He looked at Terry, “What do you think?”

Terry took a deep breath, “I think-” before collapsing onto the table causing the whole family to gasp. 

—-

When Terry woke up he was inside the ship’s healing chamber. He gasped and sat up, but hit his head on its low ceiling. He cussed lightly as the glass door hissed open, he then saw Korvo and the replicants waiting patiently. 

“H-hey,” he gave an awkward wave as their faces seemed quite concerned.

Jesse walked forward, “Are you feeling better?” 

Terry did a dance move and loosened his joints in an elaborate display, “I think so.” 

Korvo was sitting in his office chair looking upset but Yumyulack smiled and said, “That's good! You spilled all your soup and Pupa ate it though.” 

“Shoot really?” he kicked at the floor. 

Korvo stood, “Okay, now that you’ve seen that he is all better it’s time for me to diagnose him.” 

The kids looked at each other, understanding that Terry was probably in trouble. Yumyulack stood on his tiptoes, “Can we stay up then?”

Jesse nodded, “Till you find out?”

Korvo pinched his brow, “Sure. Yes, fine. But take the Pupa and put on your sleeping clothes.”

“Yesssss,” they waved goodbye happily and left the ship chambers. 

Korvo sighed, “Alright let’s see.” 

Terry stood awkwardly, “See what?”

Korvo moved past his chair and picked up a medical book, “Now it shouldn’t be anything serious, but you tested positive for some very troubling hormones.” 

Terry squeaked, “I’ll be fine, really.” 

Korvo gave him a stern look, “You are a terrible liar Terry.” He flipped through the book to find the right passage, “We can’t diagnose you if we don't know what we’re looking for. Once I find out we can really nip this and get you properly healed.”

Terry sighed and lowered his pants, “Fine.”

Korvo instinctively hid his eyes and gasped, “Hey!” 

“You said to show you!”

“I-I know,” he lowered the book and glanced at his partner’s mound. Or lack thereof. He went wide eyed and stared at the flower petals between Terry’s legs, “That's unexpected.” 

Terry scratched at his palm, “I know right? It kinda showed up a few days ago but didn't hurt or anything till recently.” There were five petals that made up a corolla with a closed off middle opening. 

Korvo shook his head and gripped the book tightly, “Terry. Why are you in heat!?” Technically a form of vernalization, but still.

“Oh is that what it is?”

“Yes! Haven’t you been taking your medicine from Shlorp!?” He tried to look away from the flower but some buried instinct was telling him to stare and touch it. It was probably silky and maybe even velvety. 

“Oh that? Nah man why bother?”

Korvo shook his head to snap out of it and pointed to the flower, “That! That is why Terry!” The flower was technically just their root system unfurled and flattened to resemble petals. It was a bright green with light flecks of dark emerald. “Earth’s plants must be messing with your physiology, or maybe your body can sense you’re not on Shlorp and is compelling you to breed?” He tried to calm down a bit and typed into the console, “Without the pills your body is going to mutate.” He entered the code to tell the computer what to look out for. 

Terry grimaced, “Eww don’t phrase it like that.” 

“Pull your pants up, the worst is yet to come.” Korvo swished back around with the book. 

“W-why do you say that?” he replied as he pulled his pants up. 

Korvo opened the book and showed Terry, “You're probably going to develop a hollow stigma next, or you're in the process of it according to the heal-o-tramatrix.” He then showed a picture that looked very unpleasant. 

“W-what does that mean?” Terry trembled. 

Korvo continued matter-of-factly, “The area that usually holds your roots will elongate and form a narrow passage, that's probably what's causing you pain.” In normal circumstances another mate would grow a stamen and their anther would deposit their polenial fluid. 

“Korvo that doesn’t sound pleasant,” he felt gooblers threaten to pop from his skin.

Korvo opened a medical hatch and picked up a jar of loose pink pill pods, “Terry this is serious, why did you stop taking these pills?” 

“Jeez,” he thought the answer was obvious, “Cause it's not like I’ll get knocked up here Korvo,” he shrugged.

“Do you have any idea what kind of stress this will put on your body?!” His voice grew, “Didn't you take health class! Didn't the academy teach you this!” 

“Stop yelling at me!” 

Korvo crossed his arms, “I've taken the pills my whole life so I guess you’ll have to learn your lesson.” 

“WHAT! No, I'll just take them now!” He grabbed a fist full of the pods. 

“It doesn’t work like that.” 

Terry started to cry with 5 bulging from his mouth, “Yes it will! I don’t want to grow a stigmata.” 

“Stigma” Korvo corrected, “The pills prevent it from happening, they are useless after it’s already begun.” He took the jar back after Terry spit the pills back in. 

With a small sniffle he replied, “What do we do now?” 

“You mean you. You. Terry I want nothing to do with this.”

“Korvo!” Terry pleaded. 

“No! You’ll just have to live with it until it goes away on its own.” 

“How long will that take?”

“Possibly a week or two.”

Terry choked on a sob, “What?”

“Just don’t touch it, don’t mess with it, nothing.” 

“Okay,” Terry looked away. 

Korvo huffily added, “Luckily I won’t get such a thing.” 

—Literally the VERY NEXT DAY—-

“Now look what you’ve done!” Korvo shouted early that Thursday morning from the bathroom.

Terry rolled over in bed, still sleep dazed, “What?”

Korvo stomped to the bed “Terry! This is all your fault!”

Terry wiped his eyes, “What are you talking about man?” 

Korvo’s voice was strained from yelling and his head was producing gooblers, “This!” He lifted his nightshirt, revealing that his roots had curled together to form a firm helical rod, “I have a damn stamen!”

“A what?” Terry blinked but was still too tired to grasp the situation. He got out of bed and headed to the closet to change into his day clothes as Korvo continued. 

“Why didn’t you just take your pills Terry! It’s so easy!” Korvo’s hands scratched at the air as he hyperventilated, “We have a massive supply! We’re adults this is common knowledge!” 

Terry pulled on his shirt with a pun about being outta dis world, “What are you talking about?” 

“This is all your fault!” Korvo started to produce gooblers and sank to the floor about to cry. 

“Korvo I don’t know what you're talking about!?” He finally turned around and blanched when he saw Korvo’s extended reproductive organ. 

Korvo started to sob, “This thing won’t fit in my mound! It just sticks out! How am I supposed to walk around?” 

Terry bit his lip as Korvo tried to fit the thing under his nightshirt. A deep desire told him to touch it, so despite himself he replied on autopilot, “We-we could put them together?”

Korvo glared up at him and stopped making gooblers, Terry took a step back as the ominous energy pierced the air. Korvo then flared, “Absolutely not!” 

Terry tried to look away, “I was just saying…”

“No!” Korvo stood and the root bounced with him, “I’d shoot blanks anyway cause, unlike you, I TAKE MY PILLS.” His hands clawed at the air again, “Your damn pheromones must be freaking mine out.” He shoved past him to grab his robes. 

Terry eyed the corded root and its dark blue speckled pattern. It looked like it would feel nice, probably quite stiff, and probably- he gasped sharply as his petals suddenly twitched. Korvo grumbled as he tucked himself away and headed off to the ship. Leaving Terry a blushing and confused mess. 

“Computer!” Korvo screamed in his study chamber, forgetting the female coded AI was named Aisha. 

“What's up?” The chipper unit replied and blipped in front of him. 

“Computer, run a diagnostic on me, scan for fermentation regulation and heat signatures. I need to see if I have also entered the reproductive cycle.”

“Hmmm,” she replied as beams circled Korvo while he T-posed and moved in a circle, “Yep. You’re positive!”

He turned around with a crazed look in his eye, “Impossible!” 

“Excuse you,” she replied with an offended scoff. 

Korvo clutched at his head, “But I take the pills! I should be immune to this!” 

Aisha clicked her nonexistent tongue, “Not if you’re around a viable mate or partner. You’ll still go through body augmentation, you just won't produce proper baby making-”

He cut her off, “No! No no no!” He fell to the floor yet again as Terry entered. 

The green alien asked as he bent down, “Oh so you have it too huh? He’ll be alright though, right?” 

Aisha’s form nodded, “He’ll be fine.” 

Korvo rocked back and forth as he ugly cried, “I’m gross, disgusting, no.” He’d gone his whole life avoiding this and now it was all crashing down. 

—------

Korvo’s arms were crossed as he laid irate in bed that night. His eyes hurt and he had tried to undo his coiled root, but it refused. Instead it peacefully laid dormant, forcibly tucked into the waistband of some sweatpants.

Terry fiddled with his fingers in bed as he stared at the ceiling, “I mean, at least yours doesn’t hurt? Well mine doesn’t anymore either but-”

“Terry. I am still upset with you. Just because I’ve avoided you all day by working on the ship, does not mean I am any less so.” 

Terry’s lip wobbled, “Sorry. Do you regret um…”

Korvo stared ahead, “Regret what?”

“Being assigned as partners for this mission?” 

Korvo blinked and his shoulders fell, “Why would you say that?”

“Cause...I’m not good at...a lot. And I...did this? To you?” 

Korvo sighed, “Terry I’m not gonna lie and say you’re amazing at everything, because no one is, but you are good at what you do. This was just a negligent accident.” He moved his shoulders back up and stared at the wall.

Terry smiled bitterly, “You don’t have to try and...defend me. You work so hard Korvo, but you’re always stressed. And I’m usually the cause of it.” 

“Not...all the time.” Korvo groaned and gave in. He leaned forward and gave his partner an awkward hug in bed, “You’re everything I could want.” Terry felt his chest tighten. He sat up and hugged him back properly as Korvo continued, “I'm sorry too, I shouldn’t have yelled so much.” 

Terry pulled back, “No, you have every right to be upset, I’m sorry that I didn't take those stupid pills.” 

Korvo rolled his shoulders, “Well it’s a mistake you’ll just have to learn from?” 

“Exactly!” Terry kissed him quickly goodnight and they laid back down.

There was a pause as Korvo breathed heavily, “Is it just me or-”

“Do we smell good?” Terry finished the thought.

“That's it!” Korvo rolled over to face him, “And taste good?” 

“Really really good!” Terry nodded. 

“Like-” but Korvo’s mouth was shushed by Terry quickly pressing against him. He sighed in response and gripped at his partner’s frame. He really did smell good, it was a mix of pine and vanilla but he couldn’t single it out. He instinctively parted his lips at the firm insistence of Terry’s tongue, savouring the taste and warm rush it quickly gave him. 

Terry rolled his tongue across his partner’s and earned a quick shudder. God Korvo smelled good, something like citrus and geranium. It made him shuck his hips forward and grind against the blue alien. Korvo sucked on his tongue and felt his shoulders shake, he tasted sweet and intoxicating. 

Korvo moved to kiss Terry’s neck as his hands worked their way through his underclothes. The green alien felt his body go numb as he felt Korvo’s stiff member rub against him through the fabric. 

Terry could barely hide his excitement as Korvo continued his caresses, “So, can we try it before we go back to normal?” 

“Try what?” the alien continued to kiss and take in the scent of his partner.

Terry rolled his eyes, “Very funny.” He shifted his hips so that way the bulge rocked against his sweet spot, pressing against his petals and rubbing them together.

“It wasn't meant to be?” Korvo was confused and took a moment to analyze his body becoming stiff and aroused. He immediately pulled back and moved his hands away, “No, wait,” his face felt warm and his skin tingled to be closer to Terry, “Nope.” 

Terry pressed back against Korvo’s crotch, “Why not?”

Korvo flushed a deep purple, “Because you’re not yourself, you're just in a mating mindset.”

“But so are you?”

Korvo quickly got out of bed,“M-mine is more refined than yours, I have a grip on what I’m doing.”

Terry sat up, “You liked it a minute ago!”

“It is not-” he felt warm, too warm, “You'll just have to wait till your roots revert back to normal.” He had meant to say “we” and to really implore that they should wait at least another day instead. 

“You're mean!” Terry clutched at the blankets. 

“I’m fair!” Korvo replied as he leaned forward and grabbed pillows. 

“You’re really just mad cause I didn’t take the medicine!”

Korvo glared at him, “I was furious Terry, now I’m just disappointed.”

“So you’re withholding sexy times to punish me.” He flatly stated. 

“I hardly call that a punishment Terry. You should be put in a cellar far away from me, that way /my/ symptoms would go away. They wouldn't have even appeared in the first place if it weren’t for you.” 

Terry got off the bed, “I can’t believe you.” He went into the bathroom and shut the door. 

“I’m sleeping downstairs!” Korvo huffed, misty eyed. 

“Fine! See if I care!” Terry opened the bathroom door and showed his face, “Look see! I don’t!” 

Korvo gripped his pillows more, “Good don’t!”

“I'm not!”

“Good!”

“Good!”

They both stormed off and closed their doors. 

Jesse and Yumyulack stared at each other as the stomps faded before turning back to watch the human terrarium battle with the carpenter ants that had invaded sector 8. Jesse had put in more toothpicks while Yumyulack had provided them with some sewing needles. They whispered to each other in the dimly lit space and watched the epic battle unfold. 

Korvo angrily adjusted his pillows on the couch, it was horrendously uncomfortable. He used the throw blanket but it did no good at keeping him warm. He groaned and sat up feeling his root twitch from being shoved inside the sweatpants he was forced to wear since it peaked out from his nightshirt. 

He glared at his crotch before heading to the kitchen for some water. He sat at the table with his glass and looked away when Terry appeared sheepishly from around the corner before striding forward to grab some himself. 

They ignored each other and sipped at their cups. 

Korvo stood and placed his drink in the sink to wash it later, Terry did the same and they continued to glare at each other. Just staring one another down before grabbing each other again. Terry wrapped Korvo in his arms as they kissed deeply. Korvo arched his back and held the taller alien’s face, finger’s dancing over the green speckled skin. He swirled his tongue and relished in the return of his partner’s sweet taste. Terry groaned as Korvo’s bulge stroked against him again through the fabric of their pajamas. 

Pupa suddenly closed the fridge loudly and it startled Korvo into backing away and covering his face. Terry turned to see the slug creature eyeing them and holding a juice box. 

Korvo flushed and hunched his shoulders, “Nope! Nope! Good night Terry!” He then dashed off and hid in the downstairs bathroom by the garage. 

Terry glared down at the floor, “You sadistic little voyeur.”

The Pupa pierced the juice box and sipped while scooting away. Terry huffed and headed up stairs, there's no peace in this house. He went into the master bath and sat in the empty tub, his petals twitched as he slid down, immediately missing his partner. They had been cramped in his shorts all day and now in his jammies. Korvo had told him not to touch himself, but Korvo wasn't here. He gingerly removed his sleeping clothes and saw the petals flex in the cold air. 

He grimaced, “Ugh it looks so weird.” His five root system would have normally been swirling and feeling about for something to grasp, but the petals stayed still. 

He reached out a hand and gingerly ran his fingertips across the flushed green surface. His hips jerked up and he squeaked as the petals reacted positively and moved slightly. He put a hand to his mouth to keep quiet as he glided across the moist surface and ran his fingers through them. They were moist and tacky, but not unpleasant to the touch so he continued to gently massage them. Keeping his hips down and noises to a minimum. 

Meanwhile downstairs, Korvo was panting as he delicately stroked his firm coiled member in the bathroom. It twitched and stiffened in response which made him hiss in guilty pleasure. His long roots didn't curl around his fingers or react in any way that he was used to, instead they just pulsed and twitched as his warm hand stroked them. He swallowed and pressed his back against the door, fingers still rubbing and spreading the thin fluid it was making across its speckled surface. 

Terry tentatively stuck a finger inside the flower’s new opening, what had Korvo called it? Stigma? It was warm and wet, seemingly no different than when he had tried finger stuff with humans. He laid back and slowly spread himself with his fingers, rubbing his petals and pushing against his inner walls. The cold porcelain felt somewhat roomy as he imagined what it would be like to have Korvo inside him instead. A strange thought considering their biology would only allow it for so long. He hummed in bliss at the indea and moved his fingers a bit more aggressively. 

Korvo choked on a cry as he gripped at the door, hips thrusting forward as he drove his member into his hand. He didn’t want to make a mess, he would have to clean it. So he leaned forward and continued to rub himself over the sink. He looked down and refused to acknowledge his reflection, as his stamen twitched and suddenly surged forward. He bit his lip as he released against the sink basin, sighing heavily he gripped the counter to steady himself. Korvo shuddered and tried to even his breathing. 

Terry’s feet lightly kicked at the tile backsplash of the tub, his palm pressed against his petals as he desperately worked his fingers inside himself. He sucked in a rough gasp and felt the petals shift forward to hold his hand in place as his hips jerked forward as he came. His back arched and the sensation was different than what he had experienced before. The walls seemed to pulse and expel a soft fluid that quickly coated his fingers and petals. 

——-

The next morning was uneventful, Korvo rubbed his eyes and stretched out on the couch. The replicants had the day off from school because it was meant for parents-meetings only. He stood and decided to start breakfast after bashfully washing the cups still in the sink from the night before. 

Yumyulack and Jesse soon appeared downstairs talking about their friend’s houses, “Mark’s mom made him a minecraft birthday cake last year and man I hope he has another one next month.”

“Stacie G. said I can come to her birthday party next week if I bring a pool floaty for the river.” 

Korvo handed them plates of eggs and hash-browns before hearing the doorbell. He looked away as Terry walked down the stairs. They passed each other awkwardly before he opened the door. It was a package delivery, he signed for it and read the address. 

“It's for the Pupa?”

As if on cue the slug baby appeared and grabbed the small box, it hid the label that read “fire ants handle with caution” and scooted upstairs with the box. 

Korvo addressed Terry as they all sat down to breakfast, “How come the Pupa is getting mail?”

“I don’t know man, its Instagram is blowing up, maybe its stuff from fans?” 

Korvo let that answer slide and turned to the replicants, “So what time will you both be home?”

They groaned in unison, “8 o’clock.” 

Terry smiled, “And you can handle making dinner?”

Jesse rolled her eyes, “Of course.”

Yumyulack nodded, “Duh.”

Korvo stood from the table, “Text us when you’re back home, we don’t know how long the conference will be.”

Terry added, “Oh do you think there will be powerpoint slides? Will we have to convene with other parents?” 

Korvo started the coffee maker, “That’s a very real possibility Terry, we should expect the unexpected.” 

The replicants stood with their dishes and said thank you for breakfast before dashing up stairs to get ready for their play dates. 

\----

Korvo and Terry drove to the parent teacher conference, it was an awkward 15 minute drive with the air conditioner blasting as the windows were down to get their respective scents out of the car. They parked far away in the back lot so that way other parents didn't see them struggle to get ready. 

Korvo brushed at his robes, “Should I have worn a tie?”

Terry adjusted his shorts, “Why?”

“I don’t know? Look more like a proper parental figure at this conference?”

“Should I have brought a briefcase?”

“I think we’re overthinking this.” 

“It's bad enough we gotta go in like this,” Terry referenced that he had decided to wear an ice pack tucked into his shorts to keep his flower from freaking out around Korvo. It was just a plastic baggie filled with ice and wrapped in a paper towel. Without it, the flower had been twitching and irritating all day. 

“True,” Korvo grumbled as his stamen was tucked unpleasantly inside his waist seam. Their appointed time to see the home room teacher was at 8:30pm, and right on time their kids texted them that they were home. 

“I’m starting to think you got the better end of this deal,” Terry whined as they walked, “You didn’t grow a flower or have /your/ insides rearranged.”

“It's entirely luck, we’re hermaphroditic so it's just a flip of the coin,” Korvo paused as they walked, “And I clearly didn't “get the better deal” if I’m being punished despite taking my pills.” He pushed forward towards the entrance.

“Okay okay,” Terry put his hands up, not wanting to rehash that fight. 

Once inside they then headed to the teacher’s office. There were two other pairs of parents waiting outside on chairs. 

Terry leaned in Korvo’s direction, “We just had to be early.”

Korvo rolled his eyes and chose a place for them to sit. It was just as awkward for them to sit in the chairs as it was for them to sit in the car due to their problem. The other moms and dads stared as they struggled to sit down. 

Terry whispered, “How long will this take again?”

“I don’t know Terry? A few minutes? I think they’ll just talk about how amazing our k- the replicants are.”

“I meant this flower problem but I also wanted to know that so okay.”

“I said it could take up to a week or more.”

Terry groaned and then they were suddenly called in. 

Once inside the office they just politely decided to stand. The female homeroom teacher was named Macey and she greeted them warmly, she decided to awkwardly stand as well to address them. She closed the door and they became worried about the air circulating in the room. 

She stood in front of her desk, “Well as a whole I don’t really think your kids are doing too well, they seem confused in this environment. The principal has excused them to always be placed on honor roll, and I’m not sure why.”

Korvo nodded, “Good to hear.”

Terry shrugged, “Yeah that's fine.”

She hesitated but continued, “It seems they don’t really enjoy class, especially Yumyulack; he has numerous tardes.”

Korvo made a pyramid with his hands, “Tell me Tracy, what would better help them in this school environment?” 

“M-my name is actually-”

Terry offered, “We told them to stop bringing grenades and they haven’t wiped any more kids' memories.” 

Korvo snapped his fingers, “Exactly they have been much better about obtaining friends.”

“Grenades? What? Wait, high school is about, uh high school isn’t about making friends it’s about preparing students for the rest of their lives. For the real world”

Terry nodded, “Through friendship yea uh-huh.” 

Korvo leaned in, “What else does this establishment offer? Will there be a drivers ed course?”

Terry stood on his toes, “Yeah! In every high school show they always have to take a drivers test!”

“Um,” she turned and began to shift through her desk paperwork. Terry wiggled and tried to stay still. 

Korvo leaned in and whispered, “What are you doing?” but swallowed as he caught another whiff of his partner’s sweet scent.

Terry muttered back, “I think-” and with that the ice pack fell out of his shorts and hit the ground. On reflex, Terry quickly kicked it under the nearest filing cabinet by Korvo. 

Macey turned around, “What was that?”

In unison they replied, “Nothing! What was what?” Korvo shifted his foot to hide the ice bag. 

She nervously moved forward again, “Um, extra curricular activities like driver’s ed, cooking, and music have to be approved by the parent,” she then handed them the documents, “but their grades need to improve before they can take the courses.” 

Terry looked at the paper, “Do they need the courses?” 

She tapped her chin, “Well, yes, because it will prepare them for-”

“What are A.P. classes?” Korvo brought up after seeing it at the bottom.

“Oh those are here,” she turned back around and looked for the papers on her desk.

Korvo stood in place and tried to shimmy the bag back farther under the cabinet with his leg. As he bent his knee to zhush it more to an acceptable location to hopefully never be found, he became untucked and his robe suddenly bulged forward. Terry held in a rough laugh and covered his mouth as Korvo quickly covered himself and pushed down his bulge. 

He turned around as Macey looked back. She blinked at Korvo staring at the wall but instead just handed the papers to Terry, “Uhh, A.P. classes are for Advanced Placement, but again, your kids won't qualify if they don’t get their grades up.” 

Korvo replied while still facing away, “Well that simply won’t do, the replicants need to fully experience highschool. They deserve all the classes you people offer.” 

“That's good to hear.” She then sniffed the air, “Do you smell that? It's kinda floral?”

Terry laughed nervously, “Well this has been great!”

Korvo added, “Very informative!”

Terry put the papers into his pocket, “We will definitely get them to work on the things!”

Korvo moved toward the door with his hands in front of him, “Yes! Their grades will improve and they will drive circles around this place while being in advanced placement!” 

She tried to say something else but Terry quickly shook her hand and they dashed out of the office. As they entered the parking lot they slowed down their stride and started panting. 

Korvo grumbled as he fished the keys from his pocket, “Thank the great tree that mess is over.”

Terry unfolded the papers as they walked through the night air toward their car. One inside, Terry groaned and sank into the passenger seat. 

Korvo looked genuinely concerned, “Are you alright?” He sat with his leg propped up on the dash.

“Ugh. I’ll be okay.” Terry whined and leaned forward, “Can we just, can we just stay here for a bit?” He placed the papers on the dash and felt his flower twitch angrily inside his shorts. 

Korvo shrugged and leaned on the wheel, “Sure.” 

Terry paused, “It just, kinda hurts?” 

“What does?”

“Everything,” he looked over with wet eyes that looked somewhat pink.

“When we get home I can see if there are any more issues?” 

Terry crossed his legs, “No, it's more like I have an itch and can’t scratch it. The flower part is just, noisy? I don’t know.”

Korvo looked at his watch, “If you need a moment we can wait. Jesse and Yumyulack should be alright.”

—-

They were not doing alright as they frantically fanned the smoke that emitted from the waffle iron. The kitchen smoke alarm began to blare and Yumyulack started to cry as he covered his ears, “Should we call them!?” 

“No!” Jesse screamed, as she unplugged the device. Pupa picked up toothpicks and needles from miscellaneous drawers and let them handle the issue alone. 

Yumyulack opened the slider door off from the kitchen, “Throw it outside!” Jesse donned a pair of oven mitts and chucked it into the dark backyard. “God make it shut up!” He then shot his ray-gun at the blaring smoke alarm which caused it to split off from the wall and clammer to the ground. He shot it two more times before it went quiet. 

Pupa went upstairs and dumped more supplies into the terrarium slot as the wall people were battling their newest foe. Fire ants.

—-

Korvo took the keys out of the ignition, “If we’re gonna be here a while, we don’t wanna run down the battery.” He briefly ran his fingers over the key charms that they had acquired from visiting museums and the like as a family.

Terry reclined his seat and stared out the station wagon, “Can we leave the heat on?” 

Korvo slumped his shoulders and turned the key, only making the heater kick in, “Fine, but not for too long.” Korvo also reclined and stared at his partner, “It’s gonna be okay. I'm sure the replicants will like drivers education.” 

Terry turned over, “What? No. I’m worried about...What if I’m stuck like this?” 

“You won’t be.” 

Terry’s lip wobbled, “You don’t know that.” 

Korvo patted him, “I do.” He hugged him awkwardly over the middle divider and cup holder. 

Terry sniffled, “I hate this.” 

Korvo whispered back blank faced, “I really do too.” 

Terry wiped his face, “Do you think their teacher thinks we’re weird now?”

Korvo moved back slightly and looked him in the eye, “Oh Terry I am 100% certain she thought that long before meeting us today.” 

Terry giggled and nuzzled against Korvo’s shoulder, he still smelled good. The blue alien smiled warmly back and rested against him.

Terry slowly moved his mouth to Korvo’s and pressed against his frame. He rolled his chin forward and hoped Korvo wouldn’t push him away. The blue alien sighed happily and sucked his lower lip gently, leaning in and taking his face into his hands. 

Terry hummed happily as Korvo’s desperate tongue entered his mouth. He felt himself shudder, his hands trembling against Korvo’s frame as they continued. Terry slowly rubbed his leg against Korvo’s thigh where he knew the stamen was shoved yet again after the meeting. It was quite the reach since the divider was in the way. Korvo thrusted up and gripped at Terry’s back, enjoying the small motions and soft kisses. The blue alien was getting drunk on the taste and smell of his partner before quickly realising where they were. 

Korvo pulled back as a deep purple overcame his face, “No! No, you can’t trick me.” 

Terry was slightly dazed, “What?”

Korvo laid down more fully in his seat and crossed his arms, “Absolutely not.” 

“Aww! Come on!”

“No.” He looked away. 

“Pretty please Korvi?” 

He prickled and snapped back, “We’re in the car!”

Terry laid back more seductively, “So?” 

Korvo flushed, “W-Why are you still so adamant about this?” 

“Why not?”

Korvo gestured around them, “Here!?” 

Terry sat up slightly and shrugged, “Yeah?” 

Korvo was at a loss for words, “We’re in the school parking lot.”

“Yeah? And?” Terry shimmied down his shorts and Korvo felt his root twist perk up. The green alien continued, “If we go home you’ll just make up another excuse.” He kicked the shorts to the floor of the car and angled his hips up to tease his partner. 

Korvo looked away from the swollen inviting flower and swallowed, “S-still.”

“There's no one here Korv, I know we’ve never tried something like this but it's okay! It will be a learning experience!”

Korvo blinked, “Learning experience!?”

“Yeah man! You love to learn!”

Korvo sunk deeper into the seat, “Terry you can't trap me in this car and expect-”

Terry crossed his arms as well, “You have the damn keys man, fine leave when you want.” 

Korvo huffed and moved his chair to its upright position. He looked around and saw that the lot was empty. On the other side of the school you could see headlights leave as other parents came and went. 

Terry pouted and reached to put his shorts back on, he whispered lowly, “This is crap.”

“F-fine,” Korvo replied and Terry gasped happily. The blue alien started to take off his robe, “But I don’t know if it will do anything?” He doubted his stamen was anything amazing, “And if someone comes we leave!”

“Oh someone will come alright~” Terry leered as he sat up on his elbows. 

Korvo rolled his eyes as he tried to move over the divider, “In the car? Honestly.” He threw his robe to the backseat.

“Hey man we can go do this in the grass outside if you want. I mean-”

“Absolutely not!” He continued to look around with paranoia 

Terry undid his partner’s pants and Korvo tried to position himself in the awkward space. Terry bit his lip as the coiled member appeared and brushed the tip of his flower mound. 

Korvo scrunched his face as his head hit the top of the car, “I don’t think this will work.”

Terry brought his own legs forward so that Korvo could use the driver’s side floor, “It will! It will!” Terry scooted the passenger seat all the way back to give better leg room, “See?”

Korvo scoffed as he tried to find purchase in the car, “You’re just saying that cause you’re desperate.” His face was already flushed and the idea of being caught wasn’t too pleasant to him. The cramped space was circulating the air and fogging the windows, so at least they were inconspicuous.

Terry gripped Korvo’s undershirt and brought him closer before whispering, “I really am,” He moved his hand down and stroked Korvo against his petals. The coil jerked with each firm motion and slid against the moist entrance. Terry bit on his bottom lip as a deep desire for more began to bubble up inside of him. 

Terry had no shame with Korvo this close to giving him what he’d wanted since he went into heat. His eyes looked different, he wanted him, he NEEDED him…

The blue alien groaned, at least out here they didn’t have to worry about the replicants or Pupa catching them. He put his back to the steering wheel and gripped Terry’s hips, “If it’s unpleasant-”

“Oh it won't be.” Terry rocked his hips forward encouragingly and bit down on his knuckles as Korvo reached down and spread his petals. 

Korvo’s face was flushed and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Terry’ entrance was quite warm and his roots twitched in anticipation. 

The green alien covered his mouth as the tip of the stamen slid in. He sighed through his fingers as Korvo gently pressed forward, shifting him back and causing his spine to tingle. Korvo tried to adjust himself, but Terry’s inner walls felt too warm and slick to warrant him backing out. Instead he lightly trembled above his partner and tried to concentrate. 

Terry panted and shimmied his hips as Korvo stayed still, “Y-you have to move Korv.” 

“Terry that's more difficult than it sounds.” Korvo paused before tightly gripping his waist and shifting forward to fully sink in with a heavy groan. 

Terry gasped in delight as his new orifice was pleasantly filled to the brim, “Yes!” his hips sunk down, “Like that!”

Korvo let out a desperate sob as he nearly pulled all the way out before snapping back in, earning another choked cry. Terry then wrapped his legs around Korvo’s back, his petals tightened and flared out as Korvo’s hips thrusted to meet his again. Korvo panted desperately against Terry’s shoulder as each movement sent a wave of coarse unadulterated pleasure. 

Terry’s vision blurred, the sounds of their raunchy act were making it hard to think. He tightened his legs around Korvo and hooked an arm around his neck. He breathed fast through his nose as the whole car rocked in the small space, hissing every so often as Korvo rocked forward and hit his sweet spot. 

Korvo’s back started to ache from the hunched over position due to the confines of the car. The dull ache was driven out however by the electric sensation of having his stamen surrounded by Terry’s warm walls. He breathed in Terry’s new intoxicating scent as he pressed his face against his shoulder and moved his fingers over the other’s petals. 

Terry moaned loudly in approval as Korvo licked his flushed skin and pinched at his folds. The blue alien licked his teeth before biting down roughly. 

Terry hiccupoped and arched his back, “Ah-fuck! yeah!” He felt himself tighten around Korvo and desperately tried to keep him inside as the tangle swelled and rubbed against every nerve ending. Korvo slapped his hips forward and earned a throaty whimper as he continued his quick pace; with each thrust they felt their bodies twitch and cling to each other. 

Korvo gripped Terry’s hips in a hard vice and surged forward before his body was racked with tremors. Terry’s mouth went dry and his body trembled as the stamen released inside him. He felt something in his mind finally release and snap, sending a wave of pleasure down his back. The green alien sunk into the car seat as he came, legs twitching and hitting the sides of the car repetitively on accident. 

Korvo whimpered and saw sparks as the stamen pumped pollenial fluid deep into his partner. Terry cried out as wave after wave made his hips buck as he was slowly filled to overflowing. The teal colored fluid dripped down as Korvo gave a few final gentle thrusts against him.

Panting heavily, the blue alien slowly pulled out, bringing much of the liquid with him and causing a further mess. Korvo’s legs buckled and he fell forward onto Terry’s chest, moving up and down as both were desperately trying to catch their breath.

Korvo sighed, feeling literally drained, “We just /had/ to do it in the car.”

Terry was pretty dazed but managed to reply, “I mean,” he panted, “it beats in the kitchen?” 

Korvo blushed at the appearance of teeth marks on Terry’s shoulder blade and pulled his hand out from under him. He leaned forward and they kissed again, “We have to head home though.”

Terry smiled, “I know. But now,” he shifted in the wet seat, “you made a mess.”

Korvo blanched as he felt his roots unfurl and swirl in the liquid mess over Terry’s petals, “S-sorry.”

Terry chuckled as he felt his petals finally relax, “Nah, I like it.”

Korvo grumbled in embarrassment but didn't sit back up, instead he rubbed his face across his partner’s frame in the warm car. The warm car? He opened his eyes, the keys were still in the ignition with the air on.

“Oh crap,” Korvo sat up and climbed over to the diver’s side as he tried to start the car.

Terry sat up and sheepishly enjoyed the feeling of the goo leaving his body, he looked around and found some paper towels in the backseat to mop up the mess. Korvo sighed in defeat as the car wouldn’t turn over despite him hitting the gas and turning the key.

Terry licked at his fingers, “Not bad.”

“We’ll have to call somebody to jump start the battery.”

“Cool we can make out some more till they show up.”

Korvo shifted to argue but shrugged and agreed. 

——

When they arrived home later after enlisting the help of a tow truck to jump start their battery, the replicants were watching a movie in their pajamas. The house smelled suspiciously like pine aerosol and the smoke alarm was broken and in the trash with blackened waffles. 

Korvo eyed the scene, “So what happened while we were away?” 

Yumyulack bit down in a waffle, “Not much.” He left out the part about watching the humans defeat a hoard of fire ants.

Terry poured some of their popcorn into his mouth, “Little Shop of Horrors? That movie’s great!” 

Jesse added with Pupa in her lap, “How was the teacher-parent thing?” Leaving out that it was weird their house had two different kinds of ants in its walls. 

Terry produced the papers, “Not bad, they’re gonna teach you how to drive.”

Korvo peered more into the trash, “Did you have any issues with the waffle maker?”

They replied quickly and suspiciously, “No!”


End file.
